


The Paps Can't Find Out...

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can't keep a secret.... I dunno where it came from.  Again just trying to make myself write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paps Can't Find Out...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“You promised not to say a word,” Adam sighed. 

Tommy winced and picked at his fingernail. “I… I couldn’t help it. I was excited.” 

“I am too, baby, but we’ve gotta be careful. I don’t want it to get out just yet. Not until after.”

“I know, but I had to tell Mia! She knew something was up. She won’t say anything. She was just happy and wanted to say congratulations to the both of us,” Tommy explained glancing at the bouquet of flowers on the mantle. 

“Okay then, fiancé. I just wanna get married without the paps hounding us.” 

…

“I know. We’ll make it to Hawaii for the ceremony before anyone catches wind of it being anything more than a little vacation.”

Tommy closed the distance between them and kissed the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you,” Adam murmured into Tommy’s mouth. 

“Love you, too.” Tommy deepened the kiss and held tight when Adam scooped him up into his arms without breaking the kiss.

“Let’s go take advantage of our nice big bed before dinner,” Adam suggested while carrying Tommy through their house. 

“Yeah, let’s get it on,” Tommy snickered.


End file.
